


Seasons

by derseroyalty



Series: seasonal shift [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, season au, something simple lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/pseuds/derseroyalty
Summary: The embodiments of the Seasons are always interesting to run into.And of course they're in love, because why wouldn't they be?





	1. flowers in your hair and sunshine's gentle kiss

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet. 
> 
> hm...two of my other stories are almost done, I have three drafts for new stories on the way, and 'what remains' is still going on. 
> 
> I wonder if anyone actually reads these updates

When the West Wind settles down in the park, he already knows where his dear friend is from the way he's standing in the slowly melting snow. He carefully makes his way across the ice and whirls on by, smiling as his friend holds onto the Seasonal Staff. It shifts into a ring, where he sets it on his finger. In the distance, a figure with icicles dripping from his clothes shuffles back to the shadows. 

"Smitty!" His friend exclaims, turning to him with a bright smile. Smitty can already feel the gentle warmth rolling off his skin and he grins. "How's it going?"

"Same old stuff," Smitty waves his hand. He's constantly moving, restless because the wind is never stopping and neither is he. Being the West Wind thankfully means he has a simple job; be kind and be playful. Those were two things he could do extremely well. "Traveled over the world again, stopped in Italy. The Leaning Tower is still somehow there. How are you doing, Spring?"

"That's actually Autumn's fault," Spring sighs. "Autumn got a hold of his bracelet before Winter turned it into a staff and set off a power wave of frost and winter air. It made that damn tower lean and now it's 'so cool' or whatever. He still boasts about it to this day."

"Didn't you also get human names?" Smitty questions, zipping around Spring as he heads through the park. "To make it easier or something?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! I really liked the name Craig," Spring grins. "C'mon! It's been a long time since you've been here to see me in my element!"

As they keep walking, Craig lets his hands drift over the frozen ground. They melt and the familiar scent of flowers and Earth wafts into Smitty's nose. He inhales, eyes fluttering shut at the scent. "That's the shit, dude. Spring is so nice."

"It really is," Craig hums. The humans move by them, marveling at how warm and how beautiful it is. Smitty can tell that Craig's genuinely proud of himself, so he takes a look at at the embodiment of Spring.

Craig's colored his hair; it shifts from pink to blue and back to brown. His eyes, still an always changing hazel color, are full of joy and love as he spreads Springtime over the hemisphere once again. In several spots around the country, thunderstorms have started up to bring water to the flowers. "Isn't this beautiful?" Craig twirls around. The ring on his finger glows a lovely shade of green as he gently lifts a flower crown from the dirt. It settles on his hair and he smiles.

"Want one?" Craig suddenly asks Smitty. "I can give you a flower crown if you'd like."

Smitty's tempted to say no (why would the West Wind need a flower crown?) but he relents when he sees the look on Craig's face. "...Fine."

Craig's face lights up and Smitty can feel the sunshine grow stronger. "Awesome! Stay right here, I need to grab the best flowers for this."

Spring hurries off and leaves Smitty to shuffle back and forth. He thinks of Summer, Autumn, and Winter, cursed to live their lives without being able to see the other due to their seasonal paths. 

Summer could never see Winter. Craig could never see Autumn, no matter how hard he tried. It was a difficult truth but somehow, the four made it work. 

"Here we go!"

Craig comes rushing back and _wow_ it's already affecting him. Flower stems wrap around his arms; petals keep falling out of his hair, and there's a slight trickle of water from his fingertips. The other hand pours sunlight and that's the one that's offering the flower crown. 

Smitty reaches forward and gently takes the crown, putting it on his stark white hair. The roses mix nicely with the tulips, a few sunflowers scattered here and there. It's a perfect fit and Smitty manages a smile. "Thanks, Craig."

"No problem!" He says happily. "Hey, if you manage to see Autumn...can you give him a message for me?"

"Of course," Smitty blinks. It had been a long time since someone had asked him to deliver a message; he didn't do it often, but he was always willing to help a friend out. 

Craig holds out a letter that's dripping with cherry blossoms. "I get to see Summer and Winter, obviously, but not my dear Autumn. Thank you, Smitty. I really appreciate it."

The West Wind takes the letter and lets it vanish in his breeze. It would reappear the next time he wanted it, which wouldn't be for a few more months.

For an immortal, however, that wasn't that long, so Smitty was grateful for that. 

A few more days go by and Smitty pats Craig on the back, ready to head off. "I'll be back to say hello to Summer," he says, and Craig smiles at him. "Gotcha dude. Come back before I give him the ring, he loves to make the transformation _so_ dramatic." He rolls his eyes, but Smitty can see the adoration he holds for one of his lovers. 

Right before Smitty dissolves into wind, Craig tosses several flower petals into his breeze, and the scent of roses fills Smitty's nose before he vanishes somewhere else.


	2. golden rays of light and a sharp tongue to go with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably finish this story by the weekend? it’s going by super fast lol
> 
> thanks everyone, I really appreciate the love on this!! <3

A few months manage to go by and Smitty whirls back into the same park where he got to see Craig.

Spring is in full bloom. The days are growing longer, gardens flourishing in Craig’s sunlight. The air’s growing humid and muggy; as Smitty lands, he immediately starts sweating so he uses a bit of his wind to create a shell around him, saving his clothes (and hair) from the elements outdoors.

The Summer Solstice is upon them.

The West Wind spots Spring sitting in a patch of flowers, holding roots and seeds in his palms. He looks like a Nature god; dirt crumbles from his beard and rain drips from his fingertips. As Smitty watches, the final unsprouted seed turns into a sunflower.

Craig looks satisfied and the sky turns golden. A tremble ripples through Smitty. He jerks back as a figure melts out of sunlight; his hair, a ruffled brown and gold, shines brightly for a moment and then the glow fades.

The man’s eyes are the color of the summer sky, a brilliant blue that takes Smitty’s breath away. He stands regally before Craig, grinning and looking like he can blind someone. "I believe you have my crown!" The man booms.

Craig rolls his eyes, handing him the sunflower. "You say this every time. You literally say the exact same thing. Can't you come up with a better one-liner?"

"I could, but what's the fun in that?" Summer complains, gently tucking the flower into his hair. "C'mon Spring, aren't you excited to see me?"

"I'm _always_ excited to see you," Craig softly smiles. He gets up and wraps Summer in a hug, squeezing tightly as he sighs happily. "You smell like bonfires."

"And you smell like roses," Summer smirks. "And you know how much I love the smell of roses."

"And you know how much I love you!" Craig gets on his tip-toes and kisses Summer. For a moment, the Earth sighs in perfect harmony, and the spell is broken as the two break apart. "For you, my love." Craig smiles, getting down on one knee. 

Smitty watches Summer catch his breath as the ring of Spring is presented to him. "You know...we've been doing this for so many lifetimes, and I still never get over the fact that you kneel to give me the ring. It feels nice." 

"That's because I love you, Tyler, and this is the closest to a human proposal that I can get." Craig remarks. "I like to think that we're all married. It's nice, y'know? Human marriage is exciting."

"Till death do us part," Tyler snorts. He takes the ring from Craig and Smitty blinks as it shimmers and morphs before his eyes. The ring enlarges, forming several spiky points and turning gold. Tyler takes the crown and sets it on his head; around him, Nature sighs and shifts slowly to Summertime.

A rush of power makes Tyler shiver and he turns, letting a blaze of fire rip out of his mouth and burn the atmosphere. Summer heat roars and cascades over the ground, and Smitty knows his skin would be tanning (or burning) as it washes over him. 

All the Seasons are powerful in their own way, but oh god Tyler is very, very powerful. He radiates the full gaze of the Sun; everything is _gold_ and bright and the sunlight is magnificent. 

Smitty manages to sneeze and a wind dances from his pile, sending it spiraling into Tyler. He blinks and turns, looking at Smitty. "The West Wind?"

"...Yeah?" He calls back. "Sorry, I was talking to Craig during his season and he told me to come back and witness the Solstice. That was pretty cool, Tyler."

Tyler grins, puffing out his chest. Craig rolls his eyes and laughs. "Your ego is so fuckin' big, babe. Luckily for you, me, Autumn, and Winter still love you regardless."

"What a relief," Tyler remarks. "West Wind, you got a name?"

"I call myself Smitty," he tells Summer, anxiously fidgeting his hands. He's talked to Spring before, but it's been a very long time since he's talked with everyone else. He doubts they remember him, but that's alright. 

"Smitty? Cool, dude. Hang out with me for a while, alright? It's been some time since I've hung out with a Wind spirit." Tyler nods. He turns to Craig, who doesn't radiate as much power as he did before. "As for you, my love, I'll see you later. Until next season, my darling idiot."

"Until then, my fuckboy." Craig laughs. They both kiss and Spring and Summer glow brightly in their auras. 

Smitty can't help but smile. It's sweet to watch the two of them together. 

Perhaps...there was a plan...

No, no. It wouldn't work.

...Would it?

Smitty gets snapped out of his thoughts as Tyler turns to him, blue eyes bright and full of mirth. "C'mon kid, we got stuff to talk about."

Craig waves as he heads off, blowing both of them a kiss. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Tyler says softly. Smitty whispers into the breeze and sends Tyler's goodbye to Craig. Spring looks up, startled, but then grins widely and vanishes into the trees. 

Summer is a giant. He towers over poor Smitty, but the way he slouches makes him seem smaller than usual. "Ugh. I wish all four of us could be together again. I get to see Craig and Autumn but I haven't seen Winter in...forever. I miss him."

"I could give him a message for you?" Smitty offers, gently patting Summer on the back. Tyler turns to him, eyebrow raised. "You could?"

"Well, yeah. You just gotta ask me nicely!" West Wind grins, letting his breeze ruffle Tyler's hair. "It'll be fine, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, dude." Tyler cups his hand and breathes fire into his palms. It solidifies into a golden letter with flames flickering off. Smitty somehow knows that Tyler's flames will not go out in the wind. 

Smitty twirls the letter around in the breeze and it vanishes as well. Tyler relaxes, patting him on the head. "I appreciate it. Let me show you the joy of Summer!"

Summertime is beautiful. The water is a lovely way to cool off, and the food that comes with the season is delicious. Smitty gets a hot dog and swirls ketchup on it, happily biting into his food. "Oh DAMN this is good."

"Right? I really love being Summer." Tyler shrugs, sitting down on a bench with him. "It's fun and I enjoy it."

"That's good," Smitty smiles, and Tyler chuckles to himself.

They spend about a week together. Smitty learns the joy of the season where people relax in the heat and have fun; as he watches, Tyler glows with the attention in his season and keeps everything warm and happy.

“Time for me to head off,” Smitty says softly. “I’ll be back to see Autumn and whatever it transforms into.”

Tyler glances at his crown, gently poking the golden metal. “I tend to have a flair for the dramatics. His isn’t as ‘grand’ as mine, but it’s still very lovely. I’ll see you then, nerd!”

Before Smitty leaves, he gets blasted with summer heat, and he understands Tyler’s love for his other halves before he fades away.


	3. crackling leaves and pumpkin spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a simple stress reliever for me lmao 
> 
> @Dani ily <333

The Autumn Equinox approaches as Smitty warps back into the Northern Hemisphere. He stretches, yawning as he shakes the beach sand from Spain away from his pants and sets off to find Tyler.

It isn't that hard to find him. Tyler's leaning against a tree, looking at his crown. His golden aura is practically flaming; he's terrifying, immortal, _powerful._ Smitty floats in, invisible as he settles on a bench. 

_"Tyler,"_ Smitty speaks, apparently forgetting about his non-corporal form as the embodiment of Summer leaps straight into the air with a shriek. _"Oh shit, sorry."_

"Smitty, what the fuck!" Tyler hisses. "That scared the clean shit out of me. Thanks, asshole."

Despite himself, Smitty grins and materializes, floating into the tree branches above him. "So where's Autumn?"

"Late as always," Tyler sighs. "You know how it gets hot even though Fall's arrived? He's CONSTANTLY late and it PISSES me off. I'm pretty sure Autumn is the one out of the four of us that doesn't do 'impressive' stuff with their Season. I'm obviously very boastful, Winter is secretly proud of his, and Craig likes to show off in his own ways with his flower crowns. Autumn just chills out with his."

Smitty nods, understanding as he scans the horizon for anyone approaching Tyler. There's no one so far...

Tyler takes off his crown and squints at it. "I'm pretty sure there's a frost burn somewhere on this metal. Maybe Winter did something? Who knows. Oh, there he is."

Smitty snaps his head up, white hair ruffling in his own personal wind. "Where?" 

"There." Tyler points at someone walking up with a grin. He has chestnut brown hair with the deepest blue eyes Smitty has ever seen. He's wearing a tattered blue hoodie, which somehow works on him. He's walking normally, but Smitty can sense an aura behind him that resonates with power. 

"Hey, Tyler." Autumn's voice is cracked and giggly. It's endearing as Tyler rolls his eyes and scoops him up, twirling him around. "What's up, bitch!" Tyler says happily, setting his other boyfriend down. "Were you taking a nap?"

"Always," Autumn chuckles. He turns to Smitty, who gives him a small smile and waves. "Who's this?"

"This is Smitty, the West Wind." Tyler introduces him. "He's a chill guy and he wanted to see all the Seasonal shifts."

"Oh, gotcha." Autumn nods, holding his hand out to Smitty. "It's nice to meet you, dude. I'm Autumn, obviously, but you can call me Jonathan."

Smitty rolls the new name on his tongue. _Jonathan._

First it was Craig, then Tyler, and then Jon. _I wonder what Winter's name will be._

"Nice to meet you too," Smitty leans forward and shakes the offered hand. His hands are cool to the touch, making Smitty shiver slightly.

Jon turns to Tyler, smirking as the latter rolls his eyes and kneels down on one knee. "To the fairest in the land, the light and love of my life, the King over all Realms presiding over Autumn," Tyler recites, making Jon and Smitty laugh. "For the darling of my heart, I give you my crown."

Summer takes off his crown and gives it to Autumn, who takes it with a huge smile. It shifts into a simple red, orange, and yellow bracelet with several charms on it; leaves, pumpkins, and even a Jason Voorhees mask. "Still a beauty," Jon beams, smiling proudly at it. 

"You're a beauty," Tyler mutters under his breath. 

The Summer heat simmers down, dropping several degrees in temperature. Smitty lets his Winds die away; he doesn't need them to stir up the chill around him. The trees go through a spectrum of rainbows, finally settling on red, orange, and yellow before letting their leaves drift to the ground. 

"You still smell like pumpkin spice?" Tyler exclaims, leaning forward to catch a whiff of Jon's scent. He cackles, fidgeting with the bracelet on his wrist. "It's a good smell!"

"I guess, but only because you smell like it." Tyler teases. "It's getting a bit chilly so I'll head off. Smitty, you remember your promise?"

The letters are floating in a space where only Smitty can reach them. He nods, taking out Craig's letter. "Good," Tyler says, satisfied. "I'll see you losers later. Love you, Jon."

"I love you too!" Jon grins, rushing to tackle Summer. Tyler shrieks and topples over, holding onto Jon as they kiss.

It's like the first gust of a cold wind on a hot summer day. It's relieving and beautiful and Smitty inhales, breathing in the various scents as the two Seasonal spirits break apart. "Love you," Tyler murmurs before heading off. He gets swallowed up by the last rays of the Sun, taking the last of his heat with him.

Jon hums thoughtfully before he turns to Smitty. "So, we can chill out and—wait a second, what's that?"

The letter sits in Smitty's hand. He looks up, blinking as he sends it over on a gust of wind. "Craig asked if I could give this to you—"

Autumn snatches it out of the air, hungrily tearing it open as he skims over the words. A lazy smile makes his way across his face and Smitty watches as his cheeks flush a bright red.

Cherry blossoms swirl with autumn leaves, and the sight moves Smitty to tears. 

“I haven’t felt his presence in such a long time,” Jon breathes out, crushing the letter to his chest. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Smitty nods, not wanting to speak as Jon takes his time with Craig's letter. 

After a few more minutes, Jon smiles and pockets it. "I really appreciate this, Smitty. Autumn's about fun and chilling out and I personally think it's the most wonderful time of the year. C'mon dude!!"

The sky is full of leaves. Smitty huffs out a Wind, sending even more leaves flying everywhere. They fall into a pile and Jon snickers. “My favorite part is when people trip and fall right into one.”

“Yeah?” Smitty grins, gently nudging Jon’s shoulder. “This is my favorite part of being the West Wind!”

He summons some winds and use them to lift Jon; he looks shocked before he gets dropped into the pile of leaves.

Smitty laughs a bit as Jon spits some crispy leaves out. “Dude!” Jon laughs, cracking up as he gets out of the pile. “That was fuckin hilarious!”

The two spend their time chasing each other, sending leaves and gusts of wind at each other. They play for hours, days, weeks, until the blustery air threatens to sweep Smitty away.

“That’s my cue,” Smitty sighs, turning a bit transparent as he floats over a pumpkin patch. “I’ll see you later in time for the Solstice.”

Before he leaves, Jon rushes forth and gives him a hug. Smitty blinks as he feels a warm feeling slide over his body. “Wha...”

“This is for when you meet Winter,” Jon mumbles in his ear. “Since you’re the West Wind, you’ll freeze in his Season. It’s a protection spell from me, and you’re also my friend so I just wanted to give you a hug.”

Smitty smiles and pats him on the back. “Thanks dude. I’ll be back soon.”

Jon gives him a lazy salute. “Sayonara, Smitty.”

Autumn leaves swirl in Smitty’s vision as he leaves once more.


	4. ice crystals and snowflakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I guess I'll finish this by today/tomorrow? cool. 
> 
> in other news, I'm going as Coraline to movie character day next week and I'm gonna terrify the shit out of people. I'm hyped.

The Winter Solstice is probably colder than it actually is, but Autumn's protection spell keeps Smitty safe as his Winds send him hurtling into a pile of cold leaves. He shivers a bit, sneezing as he gets shot out of the pile.

"You alright?" Jon asks as he hovers on over with a hand held out. His outfit keeps shifting from either a scene out of a horror movie or Thanksgiving dinner; Smitty eyes the turkey for a quick second and then nods.

“A bit chilly for my taste,” he manages as he gets out. “I’ve seen Craig and Tyler at full power at the end of their Season; why aren’t you?”

Jon grins and suddenly Smitty is filled with everything that makes Autumn beautiful. He gasps and breathes in delicious smelling smoke, eyes wide as he takes in all the fear and excitement from Halloween and the love from family on Thanksgiving. It feels colder and colder but so _warm_ and it leaves Smitty trembling, staring in surprise at Jon.

Autumn shrugs his shoulders. “I’d rather not have fall leaves coming out of my hair or something like that. On the bright side, Winter should be here soon.”

Smitty nods, too speechless for words as he waits with Jon.

The temperature suddenly drops several degrees. A few leaves drop immediately, turning the ground icy as a figure approaches the two of them.

He’s wearing a bright red jacket that doesn’t fit his Season at all. His pure black hair has snowflakes scattered in and his brown eyes are full of warmth, somehow.

Winter makes his way to the two of them and grins. “Hello, Jon.”

Autumn yells excitedly and rushes to tackle him. Winter catches him instantly and twirls him in the air, laughing as he brings him down for a kiss.

The chill reaches Smitty's bones. It's an icy cold kiss that the two of them smile into, joy radiating off them. "Hello Evan!" Jon cheers. 

Evan puts him down and Jon bows his head, taking off the bracelet. "For you, my love." He proclaims, offering it up. Evan gently smiles and takes it from him.

Smitty watches as the bracelet shrinks into itself and shoots out, making a long stick. The tip of it morphs into a snowflake and sharpens, piercing the air with coldness. The weather hums from the change and Winter brings down a layer of ice and snow using the staff he now holds. 

Jon latches himself onto Evan and whispers something in his ear. Evan nods, turning to Smitty who straightens up. 

"Okay," Evan murmurs, pressing a cold kiss to Jon's cheek. "Goodbye love, I'll see you soon."

Autumn runs his hands through Winter's hair, kisses him, and dissolves into leaves.

For a moment, it's silent, and then Smitty calls a Wind to bring him Summer's letter. Evan inhales as he stares at the golden letter, brown eyes going wide at the sight. "Is...is that...Summer?"

"He wrote you a letter," Smitty smiles, sending it over on the breeze. Evan puts down his staff and gently takes it, nearly crumbling as Tyler's sunlight mixes with his snowflakes. 

They're perfect equals. Summer and Winter counter each other out, so they balance each other as well. Evan opens the letter and golden light glows on his face; his eyes flutter at the warmth pouring from Tyler's words.

They're words of love and Smitty watches as Evan sinks down onto the ground, trembling fingers holding the edge of the envelope. "Thank you," he rasps out, grateful as he holds the letter to his heart. "I haven't seen him in...I don't know how long. I really appreciate this, Smitty."

"Hey, it's no problem." The West Wind smiles. “It’s really sweet to watch you guys do long distance. I don’t know if I could do it.”

“Do you have someone?” Evan asks, gazing at him. “I’m sorry if that’s personal.”

Smitty blinks in surprise. It’d been millennia since anyone had asked. “The East Wind, yeah. I just saw him a few months ago.”

“Does he have a name?” Evan prompts.

The Wind can’t help but grin. “Kryoz. We’ve been together for a very long time.”

“That’s wonderful!” Winter congratulates him.

Smitty shrugs and looks up at the sky. “Most people don’t remember him, but that’s alright. It’s usually just me. But you guys haven’t been together in...?”

“I honestly can’t remember.” Evan admits. He raises the staff and sends out snow, catching a piece on his finger. He molds it, transforming it into a gorgeous snowflake. 

Smitty watches in amazement as he uses the staff to duplicate the single snowflake. They’re all slightly different and Evan tosses them into the atmosphere.

“I’ve never really stuck around snow,” Smitty breathes. “Or cold for that matter. I wish I could’ve.” 

Evan laughs. “You would’ve froze dude. I’m glad Jon gave you the protection spell. Not a lot of people really appreciate Winter as it is.”

“So, what do you do in this Season?” Smitty questions, looking around as the park turns into a Winter wonderland. 

Evan’s eyes light up, and Smitty never thought he could feel warm in Winter’s presence. “Oh MAN there’s so much stuff to do! Hockey, sledding, skating, snowball fights, forts, Christmas, New Year’s, and hot chocolate!”

"That does sound pretty fun! Mind showing me?" Smitty asks, and Evan laughs and causes a whirlwind of snow to coat a nearby bird bath. 

The West Wind finally understands the joy of Winter. He spends nearly the whole time with Evan, enjoying the warmth of Christmas and the excitement of New Year's.

And then, the final Seasonal Shift approaches.

Smitty and Evan stand in the park where they first started in so long ago. In the distance, they see Craig making his way to them. "Are you ready?" Evan asks, brown eyes glinting as he looks at Smitty. He's covered in icicles and frost; snowflakes glow in his hair as he rolls the staff back and forth in his hands.

Smitty grins, patting Evan on the back. "As ready as I'll ever be," he promises. "But first, I have an idea that I think will work if I do it right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue after this and then it's done! this is the fastest story I've ever written and I'm proud of that.


	5. equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much fun to write!! love y'all. <3
> 
> (psst Dani ur the best ily)

Smitty's plan has to be timed to perfection if he wants it to work.

Being the West Wind helps him have connections with minor gods, even Time itself. Although Time isn't minor, it's faded away over millennia, so Smitty asked a favor in advance. Time gave him exactly what he needed so Smitty has thrown his plan into action.

A message that the Wind had sent prior to the Spring Equinox has apparently gone through as Jon and Tyler appear at the edge of the park. Due to some old law, they can't get any closer to the current Season, so they get stuck at the trees. 

Craig freezes as he sees his lovers. "Wha...?"

"Evan, now!" Smitty hisses. Winter hands the staff off to Spring, grinning as Craig awkwardly holds onto it. The West Wind manages to bring a strong gust forth; he drags Autumn and Summer over, pushing them into the glow of the forming ring.

The object shifts and changes; it jumps between a ring, a crown, a bracelet, and a staff. The four Seasons gasp and Smitty concentrates to himself, eyes fluttering shut.

_He's the West Wind. Carefree and full of freedom, and so are the Seasons with him. Spring dissolves into flower petals; Summer gets melted into rays of sunshine; Autumn breaks apart into leaves; Winter cracks into snowflakes. Smitty stalls long enough to take out the Clockwork spell Time had given him and scatters it into his Wind._

_He swirls the Seasons away as Time stops for a while. There's only one place in the world that could sustain the five of them, and he ends up shooting straight into it._

_The Garden of Seasons._

Smitty breaks apart and sends each person flying into their own respective corners. For a terrifying moment, Smitty actually dissolves, but then he regains his strength and manages to stay corporal. "Holy shit," he rasps, holding the rapidly changing Seasonal object in his hand. It keeps shifting and he gently sets it down on Spring's side, nestling it among the flowers.

"What the fuck?!" Tyler yells from his section. Summer glows angrily, sparking sunlight off his skin. "Why the FUCK did you—"

He gets cut off as Evan gasps. Winter stands up, eyes wide as he stares at his counterpart. "Tyler...?"

"Evan," Tyler breathes out. He steps out of his area, littered in dandelions and ocean water. He steps onto Jon's Season—thousands of leaf piles are scattered around, Jon is currently frozen to his spot—and shudders as he's able to keep going.

Evan's eyes water as he suddenly takes off, rushing through the Garden to tackle Tyler down. Smitty watches as they both start laughing; Evan starts to cry, and Tyler presses burning kisses to his cheeks and then lips.

"I've missed you so much," Evan sobs, icy tears streaming down his face. Tyler's starting to cry too. His own tears are as gold as the crown he usually wears. "I've missed you too, love." Tyler whispers back.

"CRAIG!!" Jon hollers, snapping out of his shock as he barrels towards Spring. Craig's already crumpled into a ball as Jon slams into him. "Autumn," Craig chokes out, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh my fucking god, it's you."

"It's me!" Jon laughs and wipes his own tears away. "Hello my love, miss me?"

Craig practically crushes the life out of him. _"Always."_

Tyler effortlessly picks Evan up and rushes at Spring and Autumn, screeching as he runs them all over. The love pouring from the group is overwhelming and Smitty staggers backwards, processing every feeling coming from the Seasons.

Every element from Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter have combined beautifully into one. It's like a perfect yin-yang; they balance each other out, achieving something Smitty never thought possible.

Equilibrium. 

"Smitty," Craig's voice causes his head to snap up. "How...how did you do this?"

The West Wind grins and spreads his arms. "Magic! No, I'm kidding. Well...how I do explain this? I went to Time and got a spell to stop time all over the planet, and then I dragged you guys together. Wind is very easy to manipulate; I just tugged you guys towards the cause of everyone's power."

Evan snaps his fingers from where he's stuck underneath Jon. "So when I handed Craig the staff, it changed, and you pulled us into the actual shift to stop Time and have us all in the same spot. From there, you turned us all into Wind and brought us here." 

Smitty floats above the four, laughing as Tyler attempts to crush the other three under him. "Exactly!"

"How long do we have?" Jon asks, looking anxious as he holds onto everyone else. "I know not forever, but..."

Smitty brings the remains of the Clockwork spell and looks at the particles. "Because you guys are the Seasons, you can only stay for a week." 

"That's fine by me," Tyler says immediately. "Dude...I owe you big time."

"What? No way man, I just wanted you guys to see each other." Smitty shrugs. "It was just a thank you for showing me everything."

"Just a thank you?!" Craig exclaims. "Dude!! Holy shit!! You've given us the best present of all time. I can't even...you're gonna make me cry. No one's ever gone through the effort to do this."

Smitty scratches the back of his head, bashfully smiling. "I'll be back in a week. Have fun!!"

The four of them blast the Wind with their respective elements and Smitty laughs as it feels like love. "Thanks. I'll be back soon!"

The West Wind warps away and leaves them be.

* * *

Time is still as Smitty spends the week around the world. 

The Seasons, however, use their week as a way to show their love after eons of not seeing each other.

Gentle kisses, warm kisses, icy kisses, and plenty of peace. No one is more powerful than the other; perfectly balanced, always. 

When Smitty returns, he's greeted by the four in a giant pile. They're all laying together, smiling goofily as Evan and Tyler toss snow and light at each other. It feels like home in the Garden.

"I'll be able to do this every once in a while," Smitty tells them. "It takes a lot out of me, but I'll try my best next time!"

Since the Spring Equinox has been halted, it's Jon and Tyler who leave first. Spring and Winter pounce on them and cover them in kisses, whispering words of love into their ears. Smitty uses a Wind to send them back home. 

"Where's the Seasonal object thing?" Smitty asks. Evan picks it up and hands it over, smiling as it finally settles on his staff. 

"Awesome! Hold on tight." Smitty grabs onto Spring and Winter. He turns back into the breeze and spirals out of the Garden, settling back into the original park where it all started.

He drops the two and crashes into a tree, squawking. "I need to work on my landings," Smitty mutters. 

Evan picks up his staff again and formally hands it over to Craig. "I love you very much," Evan smiles. "I guess it's fitting that Spring is the first Season after us meeting."

"I guess so!" Craig laughs. The staff collapses into a beautiful ring and he slips it on, grinning as it glows green. 

They both turn to Smitty. "Thank you," Evan says sincerely. "That meant the world to us. Don't tire yourself out, though."

"You guys are my best friends! I care for y'all a lot." Smitty shrugs. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

The two Seasons wave as he vanishes and becomes one with the breeze.

When the West Wind had landed in the park that one fateful day, he was unprepared for the friends he'd make. Now he couldn't wait for next time; Smitty knew he'd always be grateful for everything they taught him.

And now he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently working on the last chapters of 'late nights' and 'in which revenge'. :D
> 
> ('what remains' is still going on, that one's just slower lol)
> 
> hope y'all have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy <3


End file.
